The Caged Bird is Free
by N Harmonic
Summary: the title says it all, naruto keeps his promise and neji is freed for it


**The Caged Bird is Free**

**Summary: the title says it all**

Hiashi glanced at the confident blond in slight worry. "Not to sound doubtful Hokage-sama, but, are you sure it will work?" he asked.

Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze beamed with a thumbs-up. "Of course Hiashi-dono!" he said, "I wouldn't use it if I wasn't sure it would work! Even Kurama-san approved it!"

Hiashi smiled wryly. "I suppose an immortal fox demon would know best," he agreed, uncharacteristically trying to reassure himself.

Naruto smiled, gripping the man's shoulder. "Don't worry Hiashi-dono."

**~?~?~?~**

Neji frowned internally, glancing around the quiet and slightly tense room. In front of him were the Hyuuga elders, Hinata, Hiashi, and the Hokage.

"Hiashi-sama, Hokage-sama," Neji greeted with a bow, "You summoned me?"

Hiashi nodded but he remained seated. "Hokage-sama has something he wishes to show us. You are our presentation," he explained.

Neji tensed but remained emotionless despite the slight betrayal he felt. This was his fate as a Branch member. If something happened, then so be it.

Naruto walked forward with a foxy smirk. He held his fist out with a confident expression.

"I've kept my promise," Naruto said happily.

Neji frowned in confusion before he went stiff with shock, his eyes widening. Promise? Naruto couldn't mean-?

Naruto's grin grew. "On your knees," he commanded lightly.

Limp but without hesitation, Neji complied, falling to his knees, still staring at Naruto. Naruto walked to him and removed his Konoha headband, baring the caged bird seal for everyone to see. Neji suddenly felt a bout of shame and unconsciously he closed his eyes.

Naruto grinned and bit his thumb. Using his blood, he drew a circle around the center, and then a horizontal line from end to end. Naruto drew his hand back and then focused some chakra, his and Kurama's, into his hand.

"Brace yourself," Naruto warned seriously.

Neji gritted his teeth but that did nothing as the palm stuck his forehead, creating a demonic glow. Neji's eyes shot opened, glowing dark purple, as he shouted in pain, a burn almost comparing to that of the seal.

What felt like hours was only moments before the pain stopped. Naruto pulled his hand away, revealing the caged bird seal to be gone and replaced by the Hyuuga clan symbol over his left eyebrow. Neji fell to his hands, panting with sweat dripping down his chin.

"Nii-san!" Hinata said in worry, running to her cousin. "Nii-san, are you okay?"

Slowly, Neji brought his hand to his forehead, feeling smooth skin where the rough seal once was. Neji no longer felt the repressing chakra within him; everything was flowing peacefully, like a rock had been removed from the stream. A lone tear fell down Neji's cheek.

Hiashi stood, "Now it is no longer the main and branch family; we are one family. We are all Hyuuga," he said firmly.

Naruto smiled and looked at the Hyuuga council. "That's the Hyuuga Cloud seal," Naruto explained. "Every Hyuuga would receive it from the current clan head or me but no one would have control over another. And just like the caged bird, should a Hyuuga die, the byakugan-."

"I'm free," Neji whispered in disbelief. "My own destiny, my own fate. I'm free."

Naruto grinned, unabashed by the interruption. 'Like I said once, not so long ago, even a caged bird can fly. Are you ready to fly Neji?" he asked.

Neji finally looked at him; this time in determination. "I am," he replied.

_In a world of light, a dark steel a cage was unlocked and the door swung open. The raven cautiously walked forward, it blinked in the light. Slowly, it opened its wings for what seemed like the first time. It left,_

_And Flew._

**End.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I've never found a one-shot where Naruto, or anyone, finally ends the reign of the caged bird seal (forgetting that Neji died in the war). Everyone just includes it in their chapter-stories of when Naruto has changed or etc.**

**I want Neji to find his own destiny. **


End file.
